Harry Potter Fanfic
by VioletDemon1
Summary: Life after Hogwarts.


It's summer after his last year of Hogwarts; he was worried because he hadn't gotten any mail from anyone, not Ron, not Hermione, and not Ginny. He decided to write to them. It had been almost a whole month ago that he had sent them letters. He was living with Sirius. Sirius told him not to worry but he couldn't help it. Then one day he got a letter back from Ginny.

"Dear Harry,

Sorry I haven't written in a while well more than awhile we need to talk. I am trying to get my mom to let Ron and I come over but she says not without Sirius's permission. I really miss you Harry. I want Hermione to come to I really want us all to hang out again write back soon.

Love,

Ginny"

"Dear Ginny,

I talked to Sirius he said he would be happy to have all of you over. He said I need to have my friends over or else he is going to make me move in with you so I can communicate with people, he says any people will do. He says to come as soon as possible.

See you soon,

Harry"

"Kreacher stop going into every room in the house and taking stuff." Sirius yelled.

"Sirius you could try to be nice to him. I don't want you yelling at him every single minute when everyone comes over." Harry pleaded with Sirius.

"Harry…" Harry gave him a stern look. "Fine I will try to be nice to him while your friends are here."

"Good. Thanks Sirius." Harry and Sirius spent the rest of the day cleaning the house getting ready for everyone to come over. The next few days were pretty boring for Harry he sat in his room daydreaming about his future how he was going to become an auror in a few years. Wondering how Ginny's and his relationship would turn out in the end. Finally it was the morning of the day Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were coming over it would have been Fred and George to but they decided that they should stay at the store they were getting more popular by the day wizards from all around the world were starting to come and buy things and they were thinking about opening a muggle joke shop in London. But everyone else was coming Harry even invited Luna and Neville to come but Luna was busy with her father, Neville was happy to come though but his grandmother said he could only stay for dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were only having dinner. Bill and Fleur were only spending a few hours and the rest of the Order was staying for dinner and leaving to go spend the coming Christmas on vacation or with family and since Sirius, with Dumbledore's help, was found innocent he was going to find a job as a spy for the ministry and become a registered Animaga. So at the house it would only be Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. So when everyone got there the first thing the four friends did was to talk about their summer. Then they talked about how what jobs they were going to start to look at except for Ginny who had one more year of school left. But she told them she wanted to work close to Harry when she did get a job. The next few days went on with all of them doing the same thing every day until one day Sirius asked Harry if he could talk to him alone. So they went into the hall and talked.

"Harry I have decided to become a spy for the ministry and I am going to be spending most of my time away from home. So I am giving you the house."

"But Sirius when will I be able to see you!"

"Well not very often but defiantly on holidays and stuff like that plus when you become an auror I suspect we will bump into each other at the ministry." Sirius explained. "But Harry that Ginny girl; you want to keep her close she seems like a nice match for you. So I want you to make her move in with you and if you would like Ron and Hermione can to.

"No that would be just down right awkward having Hermione and Ron here with us, but I will invite her to move in."

"Good, now I will be leaving early in the morning and I want to say good-bye so get a good night's sleep."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all woke up to see Sirius off and to say good-bye, but Ron was too tired to get up because he was too lazy. So they all had a nice breakfast and said good-bye and then Sirius left. Ron woke up a few hours later and they had to explain why Sirius was gone.

"Oh well it's good that he got a job, but I am starving so what's for breakfast?" Ron complained.

"Oh Ron you are always hungry and we already ate without you." Hermione told Ron in a grumpy sort of way. "But I will make you some breakfast for you." Then she pulled out her wand and made the dishes and ingredients make Ron some pancakes and eggs.

"Ginny can I talk to you alone for a minute." Harry asked kind of nervously. "Ginny, umm, I was wondering if maybe after you, umm, get out of school or, umm, maybe even now if you, umm, would like to move in because Sirius gave me the house, and, umm, I understand if you don't want to, but I was just wondering?"

"Oh Harry I would love to! Do you really mean it! Can I really?" Ginny said so excitedly that Harry wondered if she had been waiting for him to ask her that, but then he said, "Only if you want to."

"Oh Harry of course I do! I just have to find a way to tell mum and dad." Ginny said excitedly. Just then her parents came to check up on everyone. "Mum, dad I want to live here with Harry."

"Ginny if you want to live here then you can, after all you will probably end up marrying Harry." Molly Weasley told her daughter.

"MUM!" Ginny yelled so loud that the muggles wondered where it came from. Harry who was starting to feel a bit awkward told them he was going to get a drink in the kitchen. He could hear them yelling. "MUM what do think we are going to be doing I will only be here during the summer because for every single holiday we are coming to the burrow!"

"Ginny someday you will understand that when you love someone like you love Harry and you are old enough to live with them you will get married and for all we know you two could be having sex!" At this point Harry had his drink in his hand and was in the middle of taking a sip when he heard this sentence and spat it out all over the place.

"MUM! Why would you even think that we would be doing that! We are just dating. Harry was trying to make a romantic gesture by inviting me to move in! And whether you like it or not I am going to accept his offer and I'm going to have to ask you to leave as we are old enough to take care of ourselves!" So then Mrs. Weasley left without another word. Ginny came down to the kitchen and told everyone she was going to take a shower and then go to bed even though it was one pm. Then she walked out of the kitchen.

Ron looked at Harry and then said he had never ever in his whole life heard Ginny and his mum go at it like that before. As Ginny went to bed Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on a walk in the park across the road. They talked about the how the ministry couldn't locate any of the Death Eaters. They all went into hiding after Harry defeated Voldemort. Then Harry talked about how he was going to become an auror next year. Ron told him he was going to become an auror to, and Hermione said she was going to be in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she said she wanted to be in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Then Ron asked why she always picked the things that would take the longest to explain, and for the first time since they had been together they were laughing and having fun. They spent three more hours in the park laughing and having fun and then they went back to Grimwald and had dinner. Ginny was up and had started dinner. She was still grumbling about her mom. After dinner they started talking more about how the Ministry couldn't find any death eaters.

"Well why don't we just call the Malfoy's up and have them over and turn them in." Ron suggested as he finished his dinner with a huge bite of chicken." Krecher had helped Ginny cook dinner. Ever since Harry gave him the fake locket, Krecher had been very nice to them. "Thanks Krecher, you to Ginny that was a great dinner."

"I live to serve, Master Harry Potter." Krecher said bowing to Harry and his friends. "Krecher why don't you sit down and eat with us?" Hermione asked Krecher. Krecher then climbed up in a chair and sat down. He grabbed a plate and started eating. They finished dinner and Krecher said he would clean up so Harry asked if they wanted to go see a movie that was playing nearby. They all said they would like to go so they went upstairs and got dressed to go. Then they went back down stairs.

Harry told Krecher they would be back in a couple of hours and they left. It was raining so Harry called a cab and they took it over to the movie theater. Ron bought the tickets but tried to pay with wizard money, for some reason he couldn't remember to pay with muggle money. So then Hermione moved him aside and paid in muggle money. So Ginny collected the tickets and they walked in. After they left the ticket booth Ginny called Ron and idiot and then handed the ticket man their tickets. Half way through the movie he looked over at Ron who was asleep he laughed at him. Hermione heard him laugh and looked over at Ron then slapped him awake. A few minutes later Harry looked over again and Ron and Hermione were snogging. He whispered to Ginny. "Pretty boring movie isn't it?"

"Yeah it is pretty boring." Ginny said looking and sounding bored. "They really are disgusting when they are snogging aren't they?" Ginny said looking over at Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah I guess so." Harry said taking a glance at Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny started talking for a while and then a lady sitting behind them yelled at them for talking. Harry and Ginny laughed at this and talked even more. By the end of the movie Harry and Ginny were snogging just like Ron and Hermione. Then half an hour before the movie ended the lady who was sitting behind them yelled at them for snogging each other. So they went home and went up to bed. Harry woke up in the middle of the night with his scar hurting? _What is this about? Why is my scar hurting? Is it possible Voldemort isn't dead? No, of course he is. What if it's not Voldemort? What if it is his Death Eaters? _Harry thought to himself. All of a sudden Ginny walked in.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked, "Harry are you… Ok?" She asked. "You look like you saw a ghost?"

"No it's just that my scar… I… I think I just saw that some of the Death Eaters… I think they are planning more attacks on muggles." Harry said unsure of anything he was saying. "Well Harry, we better tell the ministry or Dumbledore."

"Yeah… Yeah I'll write to Dumbledore and ask him what to do tomorrow… Hey Ginny what are you doing up at this time of night you have to go back to school tomorrow?" Harry asked truly confused.

"Oh… that well… umm you see… umm…" Ginny responded.

"Ginny… you can tell me the truth." Harry said to her.

"Harry I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. I feel like if I leave you won't like me anymore or you will forget all about me or something." Ginny said looking away.

"Ginny that could never happen! You know I love you and no one else. I could never forget about you. And you have to go back, NOT because I want you to, it's so you can learn to use your powers right and find a job." Harry told Ginny.

"But Harry, YOU didn't go to YOUR last year of school."

"Yeah you know I would have but I was too busy saving our school. Oh and also killing Voldemort." They were yelling at each other now.

"Yeah well…"

"Ginny I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't either but…"

"Listen it will be better if you go to school and then next year we can both find a job. Together." Harry was holding her hands now and his voice was soft and loving.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ginny said. So they talked for a few more minutes again they found themselves kissing each other. They did that for another ten minutes. Then Ginny fell asleep next to Harry and then Harry fell asleep. In the other room where Ron and Hermione were they were sleeping next to each other to but instead kissing to sleep they fell asleep holding each other's hand.

In the morning Ron and Hermione were still holding hands and Ginny and Harry were right next to each other, Harry had his around her waist. So they all got up and went down stairs for breakfast. Krecher was up and had breakfast ready for them; they were apparently having bacon eggs and toast. How wonderful, we have the same breakfast every single Sunday. Harry thought to himself, but then came a surprise.

"Master Harry Potter sir, I have made our usual but I has also added some more and different styles of food. You see Master Harry Potter sir I have been taking some cooking lessons." And to Harry's, and everyone else's, surprise there was much more food to there were things from biscuits to croissants. "Krecher I… I don't know what to say. Umm… thanks Krecher." Harry said. Even though they were in a hurry to get Ginny to the train for her last stretch of school they took their time eating their huge breakfast. Ron for the first time in his life actually thought he was going to explode he was so full. After breakfast they hurried to the train station and went through the barrier onto platform nine and three-quarters. After they got Ginny's stuff loaded onto the train she got on with her friends and the train left. She waved good-bye and disappeared around the corner. When they left and came back through the barrier they came to someone they were surprised to see. Standing there was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Ron said sounding pretty dumb. "What are you doing here?" Harry added after Ron.

"I came to see you Potter… I mean Harry… You see I kind of need your help." Draco said sounding hesitant. He looked over at Hermione. He seemed like he thought she was going to punch him in the face again like she did a couple of years ago.

"Why do you need our help, last time I remember seeing you was when you and your parents ran away from your beloved master? Or do you just want to finish his job and kill me." Harry said kind of snotty.

"No. You see some of the Death Eaters are still hurting and torturing muggles. I don't want any part of it and I want to help turn them in. But the ministry still thinks I am a Death Eater. So they won't let me join the ministry until I prove I'm not a Death Eater." Harry could tell Draco was being very serious. Draco had a look on his face that told Harry that he really, really didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore and he really wanted help. "Why should we help you Malfoy?" Came Ron voice. "What have you done to help us or even be nice to us?"

"Ron, leave him alone." Harry told Ron. "Draco why do you want our help we aren't even working with the ministry yet?"

"I thought maybe you just help me gain their trust first and then when your beloved Ginny comes home you can help me get a job." Draco said looking concerned and afraid they would say no. What if they do say no? I will probably be sent to Azkaban with all the rest of the Death Eaters. And then they will hunt me down because I turned on them and left them Draco thought to himself.

"Fine Malfoy we will help you but if this a trap to kill us or you ever are even one second mean to us again I will kill you because you will so owe us if we help you. Got it?" Harry said to Draco Malfoy who looked so grateful towards them at that moment. Then his face turned serious. "Also I'm going to need a place to stay since I can't go back to the Death Eaters."

"Fine you can stay with us." Harry said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Umm Harry what are you doing? Why are we being nice to Malfoy, what has he done to deserve our help he has never even been nice to us before?" Ron pulled him aside and asked him.

"Ron he really needs our help anyone can see that. Harry and I can see that. Can't you? I mean seriously Ron get a grip. Hermione told Ron off.

"Thanks." Draco said when Harry turned back around because he didn't want to hear Ron and Hermione go at it.

"Dear Ginny Weasley,

We are happy to announce that we have been watching you play Quidditch for some time now. We now know that you are a very skilled player. Dumbledore has informed us that this is your last year of school. After you finish your last year of school we would like you to join the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. We would love to have you play Chaser for us. If you would like to join the Holyhead Harpies please feel free to send an owl to us at any time. You can contact us by sending the owl to our captain Gwenong Jones.

Sincerely yours,

The Holyhead Harpies"

Ginny Weasley had gotten this letter just this morning of course she had to write to Harry. She told him exactly what the letter said and she told him she wasn't going to respond back to them until he wrote back. She was hoping he would write back within the next few days but he didn't. It took him a week to respond and when he did all he said was "That's awesome Ginny. If you want to you should. You would be really great at it. Oh and if you do decided to do it can you tell me so Ron, Hermione, and I can get jobs? I can't explain why right now but I will later." Ginny had no idea what she was supposed to think about that but she didn't have time to think about it because her tests were coming up. So she sent a school owl back to Harry and told him she was going to accept the offer. Then she sent her owl, which Fred and George had gotten for her birthday, to the Holyhead Harpies captain Gwenong Jones. After that she went back up to Gryffindor to study for her N.E.W.T tests.

Ginny had been studying every night for her tests. She woke up one morning on the day of the tests with her books and papers scattered all around her. She looked around, everyone was gone. She looked at a clock in her bedroom and realized it was almost time for her first class she had slept through breakfast. She rushed to get dressed put her books in her bag and got everything together. She rushed down to her first class, she found her classmates standing waiting for the teacher.

"Ginny I tried to wake you for breakfast but I couldn't wake you up." It was one of her fellow Gryffindor's. "But I brought you some breakfast." Just then her friend pulled out some breakfast that looked like it had been wrapped up for her. "I went down to the kitchens and told them you missed breakfast and they wrapped it up for me so here you go." She pulled out some more wrapped up food and handed it to Ginny.

"Thanks. I owe you one." And with that she gobbled up all of the food just in time for the doors to open. Then Flitwick invited them in. Ginny finished the last of her breakfast and stepped in. She took her seat and listened to what Flitwick had to say. Then she stood in a line and followed her classmates to the Great Hall to perform she test in front of the judges. When she was called to come in and perform she came in with her wand by her side. They asked her to perform a bunch of spells. When she had finished the judges told her she did a great job. Flitwick came out and told her she had been the best so far.

She spent the rest of the day studying during free periods and taking her tests. On every test she was told she had been the best. But she knew, and she was told, that her best subject was easily Defense against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore's Army had helped her to. She learned so much from Harry. She even got to show the judges her Patronus, which they said she performed perfectly.

The judges had set up a dummy so she could perform the spell. She then stood in front of the dummy and thought of the happiest thing she could think of. She thought about the day Harry asked her to move in with him.

"Expecto Patronum." She didn't need to shout it as Harry does when he said the words. She spoke them calmly and out from the tip of her wand came the horse that formed her Patronus. It galloped full charge on the dummy and galloped around the room it then came to rest at Ginny's side. The judges were most pleased.

She also was able to perform her Reducto spell. The judges thought very highly of both the Patronus and her Reducto spell. So it was no surprise when they told her that they were giving her an outstanding on her N.E.W.T.S. They told her they weren't supposed to tell her but they said she probably already knew that and she did.

Later that evening after dinner but before she went to bed she went up to the owlery. She then wrote a letter to Harry telling her all about the tests. He wrote back the next day and said how wonderful that was and how he would see her in a few days and he would explain everything to her. She was used to this of course every time she wrote to Harry these days his letters were very short. _All well I will be on my way back tomorrow and I will have to listen to his explanation. At least I will be able to see him again and I can talk to Ron and Hermione and see __why Harry was acting so weird lately. _She thought to herself on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. She mumbled the password to the fat lady and went to her bed. She lay down telling herself she would pack in the morning then fell asleep.

The next morning was very dull for Ginny. She packed up her things and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. In the Great Hall her friends were talking about they were going to do this summer and future jobs they would be getting or hoped to get. Ginny told them that she was going to go play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. They all looked at her.

"You are? That's so cool I can't wait to buy a ticket and come watch you play." One girl said to her.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to be Chaser." She said as if it was no big deal. They all looked at her in awe.

"I hope this year was a good year for all. And I hope you all have a great summer. And to those who are leaving us this year good luck in everything you do and let the path ahead lead you in great directions." This was Dumbledore's last words before Ginny boarded the train to go back to Grimwald.

When she was aboard the train she chose an empty compartment and wondered what she would do when she saw Harry. Then she started wondering why Harry had been acting so weird lately.

"Ginny I don't want you to be mad at me." Harry sounded nervous.

"Why would I be Harry? Harry what's going on? What's wrong Harry?"

"We have been helping Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"What why?" Ginny was very confused she didn't even remember getting off the train or for that matter getting back to Grimwald.

"Well we are friends now." Harry said. This was way too weird what was going on Ginny wondered to herself. She was about to ask what was going on when all of a sudden everything went black. Ginny then woke up from the dream.

"That was way too weird." Ginny said to herself.

"What was?" Ginny just realized one of her fellow Gryffindor's had entered the compartment while she was asleep.

"Oh… Nothing just a dream I had." Ginny said.

"Oh. I didn't mean to wake you up I just wanted to let you now the trolley was coming and see if you wanted anything." The younger Gryffindor said.

"That's okay. It's a good thing I'm starving." Just then her stomach growled. Just then the trolley rolled up beside their door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The trolley lady asked.

The other Gryffindor went first. She got a couple packets of droobles. When Ginny walked up she got six chocolate frogs, two for her, two for Harry and one for Ron and Hermione. Then she got some droobles and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and she also got a few caldron cakes to share with Harry.

"May I join you?" Came a voice from the door way. Ginny looked over only to see Luna Lovegood standing in the doorway.

"Luna. How are you?" Ginny asked to be polite.

"Very well thank you." Luna said with a dazed look on her face. Then again she always looked dazed. "So may I join you?" She asked again.

"Oh please." Ginny said. Luna stepped in and took a seat. She was reading the Quibbler as usual. She started reading it. "What is this week's Quibbler about Luna."

"Oh well father has tried to take a new approach and try something new. So of course he is talking about what everyone is wondering about… you know the ministry… trying to catch the Death Eaters. You know they haven't caught any." Luna said looking worried.

"I'm sure they will catch them eventually." Ginny tried to comfort Luna.

"Yes I am sure they will to, but when is eventually? By the time they do who knows how many people they could have hurt."

The rest of the ride they tried to talk about happier things. It didn't work out because they ran out of things to say so Ginny fell back asleep.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up the train is about to stop and we have to get off." Came the sound of the other Gryffindor's voice.

"Wha- what? I must have fallen asleep again sorry." Ginny said waking up.

"Well it's not your fault. I just wanted to let you know." Said the girl.

"Where is Luna?" Ginny asked noticing that the Ravenclaw girl was gone.

"She went to change… well actually she went a long while ago so I don't know where she is now."

"Oh okay then, I should get changed to I'll be back in a few minutes."


End file.
